


The Slightest Touch

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel really doesn't like other men touching you....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slightest Touch

You hadn’t even meant it. It was the smallest of things, and Gadreel had gotten completely the wrong end of the stick.

It all started after a hunt that had gone _exceptionally_  well; made a change, right? So you were celebrating, hanging out with Dean, Sam and Castiel, having a few beers, watching a few actions films on the large television Dean had recently installed in his bedroom. It had gotten late, and Castiel, being recently human, had retired, leaving you, Sam and Dean. Eventually, Dean had fallen asleep, and you were almost joining him, your head resting on Sam’s thigh as you basically all lazed in a pile.

Gadreel hadn’t announced his arrival, and when he’d walked into the room, finding you half asleep on Sam Winchester’s leg, the hunter’s big hand absently stroking your shoulder, his jaw had locked. He’d twitched, cleared his throat and both of you had looked up at his arrival.

With a smile, you’d climbed off of the bed and rushed to him, flinging your arms around his neck, not noticing his stiff posture or the way he was glaring at Sam. Sam hadn’t noticed, his bleary eyes returning to the last moments of “Return Of The King” as you’d reunited with your angelic boyfriend.

‘You okay?’ You finally noticed his discomfort, and Gadreel smiled tightly, taking your hands.

‘May we speak?’

You nodded, letting him drag you from the room, leaving behind a sleeping Dean and an-almost-comatose Sam. Gadreel didn’t say anything as he pulled you down the hallway towards your bedroom, ushering you inside and shutting the door.

‘Gadreel, what is it?’

‘You were in bed with them.’

The statement was cold and confusing and you frowned, cocking your head to the side as you felt the irritation and anger coming off the angel in front of you. His fingers twitched and you reached out, shaking your head.

‘We were just watching films, Gadreel, it wasn’t -’

‘He was touching you.’ He said, his voice a little louder than you’d like and you flinched, only for him to calm at the sign of agitation. ‘I am sorry, Y/N, I just walked in and he was so _close_ to you. It was an intimate sight and…’ he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘It is childish that I do not like other men being so close to you.’

You couldn’t even help the smile that spread on your face. ‘Gadreel, are you _jealous_?’

His eyes narrowed, as his hands came to rest on your waist, pulling you close against the hard planes of his strong body. ‘Do not push me, little one.’

‘You are!’ The teasing tone of your voice had his jaw doing that sexy tic thing again, and before you could continue your merciless torture, he was kissing the impetuous mood out of you, his fingers pulling at your top. He broke away to look down at you, before dragging the material over your head.

‘I said, not to push me.’ There was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he flung your top away. ‘Put your hands against the wall, Y/N. I believe you should be punished for your petulant attitude.’

You smirked, holding up your hands. ‘Gad -’

‘No talking.’ Gadreel ordered, and you felt his grace tease at your wrists. ‘Do I have to restrain you?’

You swallowed, warmth pooling in your core as you shook your head, even if a tiny little bit of you kinda wanted that. Without further protest, you turned, placing your hands on the wall as he watched, his eyes following your movements.

‘These are not required,’ he muttered, pulling your pants down, panties along with them. You lifted each ankle as he tugged them down, gulping audibly as you felt his hands position your feet shoulder-width apart. ‘Stay, little one. Any movement, and I will not permit you to orgasm.’

‘Oh shit,’ you whispered, under your breath, leaning into the wall a little more. Cool air made your skin erupt into goosepimples as Gadreel shuffled around behind you, and it was almost more than you could bear to remain still and not see what he was doing.

‘Hmmm, such a pretty figure you cut, my love.’ His fingers caressed the curve of your buttcheek, and you couldn’t help but tense. ‘It is my understanding, that it will be more pleasurable if you relax whilst I spank you.’ Your eyes squeezed shut, as you fought the urge to squeeze your thighs together. His voice was a low rumble that hit your pussy with all the power of a fucking bus, and you wondered how you weren’t practically dripping onto the goddamn floor. ‘Tell me to stop if you wish.’

You shook your head. ‘Please…don’t stop.’

He smirked against your shoulder, before pulling away again, and seconds later, his hand tapped your ass, making you jerk a little in response. The second tap was harder, the sound of the slap echoing through your bedroom. ‘The red marks are pleasing to see, but they do not appear to last long. Maybe I should spank harder?’

‘Oh, fuck.’ You sucked in air through your mouth, trying to anticipate the smack, but it was impossible to do so, and you couldn’t even help the whimper of surprised pleasure that fell from your lips as Gadreel brought his hand down again, even harder.

‘That is much better,’ he surmised, sounding pleased with himself as he brought his hand down again and again on your ass cheek, and you could feel your thighs shuddering with the force of your arousal. ‘It is very pleasing to watch your body respond to this.’ You heard him stand back, the onslaught of spanks stopping for a moment. ‘But I feel that each cheek should be even.’

The wall didn’t seem like it was enough to hold you up as Gadreel turned his attention to the unspanked cheek, bringing his hand down over and over, until your flesh was red, your knees were wobbling and your pussy was so wet, you could have eliminated the drought in California. You whined in need, when he stopped, and he chuckled.

‘Have I made my point clear, little one?’ He asked, pressing up against you, his hard, naked cock sliding between your folds with ease. ‘Or do I need to make it clearer?’

‘Please -’ Your face was smooshed against the wall, and you finished the pleading word with a mewl as he placed one hand on your shoulder. Your hands curled against the brickwork as you felt the blunt head of his cock against your entrance, easing into you slowly. His length split you open, and you cried out in pleasure as he bottomed out, his thick cock buried to the hilt and stretching you wide.

Gadreel groaned, using his hands to steady you as you tried to keep your purchase on the wall. ‘I think this definitely makes more of a point,’ he groaned, giving a slow lazy thrust into your wet cunt. ‘You always feel so beautiful, stretched out on my cock, little one.’ He moved again, and you shivered as his hands caressed your sensitive ass cheeks. ‘So perfectly formed…’ He trailed off, letting his strokes become longer, harder, angling them to hit the exact spots inside you that he knew made you scream. ‘Tell me, Y/N, who do you belong to?’

In any other light, you’d be snorting and telling him that you don’t _belong_  to anyway, but right now, right here…

‘Fuck, Gadreel, I’m yours!’ Your scream bounced off the walls as you came hard, clenching around him and panting hard against the bricks under your face. Gadreel smiled triumphantly, his hips rolling into your ass hard and his orgasm quickly followed on the crest of yours, his come filling you with warmth from the inside out.

You almost collapsed as he pulled out, and he was quick to catch you, carrying you to the bed as you smiled contentedly, the heat of your orgasm almost making you glow.

‘You know that I don’t want anyone but you, right?’ You whispered, cupping his face as he arranged you on the mattress, sliding in behind you.

‘I understand,’ he affirmed, smiling back. ‘But I would prefer not to see you so intimate with other men.’

‘Is this going to happen every time I accidentally fall asleep on Sam?’ You asked, and Gadreel narrowed his eyes. ‘Cause, I’m just saying, I get tired a lot.’


End file.
